Don't Leave, Never
by BlueEyedPrince
Summary: Zack and Cody brotherly love. Set after Break up in Paris


**Another Zack and Cody brotherly love story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life Series :( **

**It is meant to me Never not ever, you'll get it at the end :)**

**Enjoy

* * *

**

Don't Leave, Never

Zack stood at the smoothie bar wiping down the counter, his eyes were fixed on is little brother who stood watching the waves dance around the bottom on the boat. He continued to wipe the same spot over and over, pounding whether or not to head over to see if he was ok.

"Zack…"

Zack had been worried about him for awhile. Cody had barley left his room ever since they left Paris 2 days ago. He hadn't let anyone one in either. Even Woody had to take refugee in Zacks and Marcus cabin since Cody locked him out.

"Zack…"

Even though Zack had tried to talk to him, talking to his cabin door didn't seem to get either of them anywhere. Tonight was the first time Cody had emerged from his cabin but Zack couldn't find it in himself to go over and talk to him

"ZACK"

Zack eyes darted across the room to find a very annoyed looking Marcus staring at him.

"Oh hey dude, what's up"

"Oh nothing" Marcus replied sarcastically "its not like have beebeen sitting here for what the best part of 15 minuets watching you wipe that same spot over and over, look"

Zack glanced down at his hand, removing the cloth from the surface to reveal a very clean counter

"Oh, Sorry man"

"What up"

"Oh nothing just thinking"

Zack turned around and began stacking the old smoothie cups up and started to close the bar so the night.

"About…?"

Marcus didn't need to ask, he already new. He had also been thinking about Cody. No-one seemed to want to go over and check on him after Woody had been snapped at for just asking if he wanted to get a drink. Marcus liked Cody as much as the next person but was not willing to get his head bitten of. He had known Cody for just under a year and new when and when not to bother him. Now was one of those 'when not' times.

"Cody"

Zack flicked the light of the smoothie counter off and took a seat next to Marcus. The deck was pretty quiet. Zack, Cody, Marcus and a few other passing passengers were the only ones on the sky deck. Theirs eyes were fixed on Cody.

"I hope he's ok" Zack sighed

"Me too dude me too"

Well I should get going, I don't want Woody to take my bed again, the floor isn't very comfy, you coming?"  
"I'll be there soon Marcus; save me my bed would you?

"I'll do my best Zack but you now Woody"

Marcus patted Zacks back and left the sky deck. Zack sat silently watching his brother for what seemed like forever. Before he knew it the deck was completely empty. _What time is it. _Zack glanced behide him at the clock hang up behind the bar. _10:45, Past curfew. Better get Cody back to his cabin. _Zack turned his head back to Cody and was glad he did. His baby brother was now sat on the railings leading towards the ocean. Panic hit Zack like a tone of bricks as he sprang from his seat and rushed to Cody pulling him back onto the deck. He hadn't realised it before but he could feel tears run down his face. He could bring himself to speak. The words were there on the tip of his tongue; he was ready to shout at his twin, ready to tell him how stupid he was. But…

"Cody" …was all that he could manage.

Zack had his hands firmly around his brother's waist, afraid to let go.

"Zack get off me" Cody struggled in his brothers arms trying to brake out of his grip. This only made Zack tighten its grip.

"No" Zack said as firmly as he could. His voice was cracking, the emotion almost coming to the surface

"I mean it Zack get off me" Cody said again, this time with more anger. Zacks heart almost broke. He hadn't know it was his brother was this badly effected by the end of his relationship.

"An..d I mea…n n…o" Zack could barley speak now. The thought of losing Cody was bearable. He burring his head into Cody's shoulders, praying he would get the message. Cody instantly relaxed in Zacks arms and shifted to face his brother. It hit him. _How could I be so selfish_.

"Zack" Cody spoke softly. Zack brought his head up and there eye connected.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking straight" Zack pulled his brother closer to his shaking body, tell Cody never to do that again.

"Never again" Cody whispered into his brother's ear before pulling them both up and leading Zack back to his cabin. Neither said a word the whole way there. Zack griped Cody waist terrified that if he let go Cody would disappear.

"Look Zack, I'm sorry". Cody stared as they entered Cody's cabin and sat opposite each other on Cody's bed. "All I could think about how bailey didn't want me, how no-one wanted me…"

"Codes I…"

"Let me finished" Zack nodded "I was blocking everyone out. I…I thought no-one wou…ld understand, …you have never lost som…eone you love. So I dug… myself into a hole letti….ng no-one in, leaving n….o-one to help me get out. Even….tually I worked mys….elf to the point of no return and was giving up. I've been so miserable lately I guess I forgot I had you to support me, so I'm sorry I pushed you away and almost… well… you know."

"Codes, I… you… me… don't ever scare me like that again, I don't know what I would do without you"

"I promise Zack"

"I love you Codes"

"I love you too Zack" Cody then embraced his older brother in a heart warming hug and pulled him down next to him

"Don't go"

"Never"

The End

* * *

**Hope it was good **

**Reviews are always appreciated**

**Ali out :) **


End file.
